


когда вроде как с вечера даже ёлку не ставил

by Greenmusik



Series: Рождественский тур 2016-2017 на макусе [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, M/M, Unexpected Visitors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: ньют не наряжает ёлку. он вообще не празднует рождество.но у его зверинца своё мнение по этому поводу(по идее заявки р-26 на макусе)





	

  
Ничто так радостно не пробуждает рождественским утром, как заливистые трели крикаду, в этом Ньют был абсолютно уверен. И, что самое важное, никого больше в Британии подобные трели не пробуждали уже очень и очень долго.  
  
 — Доброе утро, — поздоровался он с птицей. — И тебе счастливого Рождества.  
  
Крикаду чирикнул, распушив перья, расправил крылья, красуясь в льющемся из окна свете, и Ньют понял, что умудрился проспать как минимум до полудня.  
  
 — Спасибо, что разбудил.  
  
Птица склонила голову, будто говоря «да не за что, всегда мечтал поработать будильником», и Ньюту сделалось стыдно — ведь уже скоро время обеда, а он, и все его животные, ещё даже не завтракали.  
  
 — Темпос, — уточнил он время. Палочка послушно вывела половину второго.  
  
Вскочив с кровати, Ньют накинул поверх пижамы тёплый халат, сунул ноги в ботинки и побежал вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Он не просто проспал, он очень и очень сильно проспал. Надо было накормить нунду, пока те не решили, что лунтелята на другом конце сада стоят того, чтобы прорвать четырёхслойную защиту. Надо было почистить пруд и подоить анекрыс. Надо было сделать буквально всё, что следовало сделать ещё четыре часа назад. Конечно, при таком раскладе, позавтракать самому Ньюту вряд ли удастся.  
  
Однако стоило ему выскочить во двор, и он понял, что всё придётся отложить. Прямо посреди площадки, куда он обычно аппарировал, если только не возвращался домой камином, стояла огромная украшенная золотым, красным и серебряным ель. Последний раз Ньют видел такую в Хогвартсе, где обычно рождественское дерево занимало всё пространство между лестничными пролётами и терялось вершиной в наколдованном звёздном потолке. Когда Ньют был на третьем курсе, профессор трансфигурации, Дамблдор, что-то перемудрил и превратил традиционную ель в финиковую пальму, но этого почти никто не заметил из-за густоты развешанных украшений. Тихо порадовавшись, что у него во дворе всё же не пальма, Ньют несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, успокаиваясь, а затем строго спросил:  
  
 — Ну и чьих это лап дело?  
  
Из-под самой нижней еловой лапы показался длинный клюв, и вдруг всё пространство от ели до крыльца заполнилось лазурными перьями. Ньют строго посмотрел в золотистые глаза, окками курлыкнул, будто извиняясь за внезапный рост, и начал медленно уменьшаться.  
  
 — Кто ещё? — спросил Ньют чуть менее строго.  
  
На ёлке что-то зазвенело, и подняв глаза, Ньют увидел сидящего на одной из веток нюхлера. Как ни странно, тот не пытался запихать себе в карман окружающие его гирлянды, а вполне мирно обнимал большой резной шар, поглаживая блестящие бока.  
  
 — Просто замечательно. Это все?  
  
 — Думаю, вам также следует поблагодарить ещё этих двоих, — сказал совсем рядом с ним голос, который Ньют меньше всего ожидал услышать этим утром, и он резко повернулся и вперился взглядом в спокойное лицо главы магопорядка Соединённых Штатов Америки. Тот одной рукой почти нежно придерживал тянущегося к Ньюту Пикетта, а второй трепал по лохматым мехоперьям старшего из дириколей. Теперь Ньюту стало понятно, как здесь оказались ель и Персиваль Грейвз, но если он примерно представлял, откуда взялся второй, то где была украдена первая, ему всё ещё было очень любопытно.  
  
 — Счастливого Рождества, — пожелал он Грейвзу, и только тут заметил, что обычного костюма на том нет, а вместо этого он, так же как и Ньют, одет в домашний халат поверх пижамы. Вот только на Ньюте не было такого же яркого красного, немного неровного банта. Ньют вспыхнул, поняв, что хочет немедленно распаковать этот «подарок». Конечно, _такого_ он у Дианы-покровительницы не просил — не догадался, но, видимо, его животные были намного догадливее него.  
  
 — Счастливого Рождества, — ответил ему Грейвз и в два шага приблизился совсем вплотную. — Я облазил весь сад в поисках омелы, но, видимо, вы привечаете только вредителей-животных, так что обойдёмся наколдованной.  
  
Наконец-то добравшийся до Ньюта Пикетт радостно пискнул, когда из кончика палочки Грейвза вытянулась тонкая веточка, усыпанная белыми ягодами, а Ньюта на несколько минут перестала заботить мысль о том, что ёлку надо вернуть на место, откуда бы она ни прибыла.  



End file.
